ΧΑΟΣ
by The Nova 6
Summary: Después de la agotadora guerra contra Cronos y el resto de los titanes, parece que por fin ha llegado la paz al Olimpo y también al mundo de los mortales. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, porque un enemigo muchísimo peor que cualquier otro al que los dioses y sus hijos se hayan enfrentado está a punto de descubrirse.
1. Entra en escena el nuevo enemigo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Percy Jackson no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Rick Riordan.

**ENTRA EN ESCENA EL NUEVO ENEMIGO  
**

Aquella mañana era de todo menos buena para Nico di Angelo. Aunque en el inframundo era difícil saber cuándo era por la mañana o por la noche, pero todos los que vivían allí lo sabían, de una forma u otra. El hijo de Hades se había tenido que despertar a las ocho y media de la mañana de un humor de perros, casi no había tenido tiempo para ducharse ni desayunar, y nada más terminar había tenido que ir a la entrada de los Campos de Castigo, donde se había formado una revuelta de almas que se negaban a ir allí. Se habían atrincherado y exigían que se repitiera su juicio, mientras que los esqueletos guardianes, equipados con fusiles Kalashnikov, trataban de reducirlos a culatazos. Cerbero, observándolo todo desde sus casi siete metros de alto, gruñía fieramente.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Os ha tocado ir a donde os ha tocado y no hay más que hablar! –exclamó Nico, desenvainando su espada de hierro del Estigio, negra como la noche y, ahora que caía en la cuenta, aún sin nombre. Nada más verla, los fantasmas en rebeldía se desperdigaron, y los guardias se dedicaron a perseguirles uno a uno. Nico volvió a envainarla, satisfecho. Bueno, al menos no se había complicado demasiado.

-Algún día te pondré nombre –dijo el chico, mirando a su espada, mientras desandaba el camino, dispuesto a volver al palacio de su padre. Porque, ¿qué otra cosa tenía que hacer él durante el día? en el inframundo era una mierda, eso estaba claro, pero era su hogar, era el sitio al cual pertenecía. Sin contar el Campamento Mestizo, donde ya existía una cabaña de Hades, de la cual él era el único ocupante, y solía pasarse por allí. La mayoría de las veces, cuando estaba Percy. Se ruborizó levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Eh, oye! –exclamó una voz, cercana a Nico. El semidiós se detuvo y miró a todos lados. Y descubrió, a su derecha y demasiado lejos de las filas de muertos, a un niño de unos cuatro años, de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Iba vestido con una túnica de estilo romano de color gris pálido. No parecía un fantasma, parecía…mortal, un humano. Extrañado, Nico se le acercó.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si te has perdido, que sepas que se entra por allí –dijo el hijo de Hades, señalándole las tres filas, la de los Campos de Asfódelo, la de los Campos Elíseos y la de los Campos de Castigo. Como siempre, la segunda era la que menos almas tenía esperando para entrar.

-No soy un fantasma, hijo de Hades –respondió el niño. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos brillaban, una cara típica infantil, pero su voz, aunque era como la de un niño de cuatro años, no lo parecía. En su timbre agudo había algo que hizo que a Nico se le erizase el vello de la nuca-. Simplemente soy un espectador, un observador. Estoy aquí de paso.

-Pues siento desilusionarte, pero no se permite el paso a los curiosos –dijo Nico, sacando su espada. Por mucho que aquel crío aparentase ser un humano normal, el semidiós tenía muy claro que no lo era. Le ponía…nervioso, muy nervioso. Quizá fuera un dios. A muchos les gustaba hacerse pasar por humanos. Pero los dioses no iban al Inframundo, al menos no sin el consentimiento de Hades. Las normas eran muy claras en lo tocante a entrar en los territorios de otros-. Así que voy a tener que pedirte que te marches.

El niño, por toda respuesta, le guiñó un ojo, desconcertándolo. No parecía preocupado, lo que significaba que conocía el Inframundo. A ningún mortal que bajase allí le dejaría indiferente el ambiente, eso estaba claro.

-Conmigo no es necesario utilizar la violencia, puedes guardar la espada…por el momento. Pero dentro de muy poco tiempo vas a tener que utilizarla, hijo de Hades. Recuerda mis palabras, porque quizá en ese combate no sobrevivas.

Antes de que Nico pudiera reaccionar, el niño se convirtió en una sombra ante sus ojos y se fundió con el suelo, desapareciendo. Nico volvió a guardarse la espada, y en ese momento, el nombre que iba a ponerle se le vino a la cabeza.

-_Skiá_ –pronunció, mientras acariciaba la vaina-. Así te llamarás. Había preferido nombrarla en otras circunstancias, pero…algo que me quito de encima.

Regresó al palacio de Hades. ¿Debería contarle a su padre lo de aquel niño? No le parecía demasiado importante, a pesar de la advertencia que le había hecho. Pero para el Señor de los Muertos, las cosas que a los demás les parecían importantes podían ser completamente vanas, y viceversa. Probó suerte.

-Padre, quiero hablar contigo –dijo Nico, entrando en la sala del trono de Hades. Éste no estaba sentado en su trono, sino al fondo de la sala, observando los terrenos de Érebo a través de los ventanales sin cristales. Desde allí se contemplaba todo el inframundo, desde el ascensor de la entrada hasta la mesa de los Jueces, y las tres áreas destino de las almas. Y allí, un poco más adelante, estaba el cuarto corredor que conducía a la sala vacía con el gran agujero en su centro, la entrada al Tártaro.

-Espero que no se trate de otra chiquillada típica de adolescentes, Nico, no estoy muy de humor –dijo Hades, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, a lo que su hijo respondió con idéntico gesto.

-Deberías saber ya que yo no he tenido ocasión de ser un adolescente típico, padre –dijo, con sarcasmo-. La cuestión es que he visto a un niño ahí fuera –señaló el lugar desde los ventanales.

-Y yo veo a cientos de miles de niños a diario –dijo Hades, con la voz teñida de molestia-. ¿Cuántos te crees que mueren? Muchísimos más de los que te crees. Hay días en los que veo más niños que adultos.

-Éste no era un fantasma. Parecía mortal –dijo Nico-. Pero no estoy tan seguro de que lo fuera. Me dio…muy mala espina, estoy seguro de que era un dios, o un monstruo poderoso camuflado, no sé. Pero no tenía que estar aquí.

Hades dio un bufido, y le plantó las manos a Nico en los hombros. No estaba precisamente contento.

-Nico, llevo más de media hora asomado a estos ventanales y he podido verte muy bien sofocando esa revuelta y luego yéndote a un lado, te has quedado quieto un momento hablándole al aire y luego has venido aquí. No había nadie contigo. ¿Estás intentando tomarme por imbécil? –le dijo, sin alzar la voz. Pero Hades no necesitaba gritar para meter miedo en el cuerpo.

-¡No! –exclamó Nico, tragando saliva. Su padre no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de castigarle, y eso lo había hecho muchas veces-. ¡Te lo juro! ¡He estado con él, era castaño, tenía ojos azules y se fundió con el suelo como una sombra! Me dijo que no perdiera de vista mi espada, porque iba a necesitarla para una batalla que habrá pronto…

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime por qué tú lo has visto y yo no. Pocas cosas hay que escapen a la vista de un dios, y más aún dentro de su territorio. No puede pasar nada dentro del Inframundo sin que yo lo sepa, Nico. Y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Y si ésta es una de esas cosas? Yo lo he visto tan claramente como te estoy viendo a ti, padre –le aseguró Nico, mordiéndose el labio-. He mentido antes, sí, y muchas veces. Pero ahora te soy sincero.

Se quedó mirándolo con sus ojos negros, seriamente y tratando de sostenerle la mirada sin desviarla. Hades lo contempló durante largo rato. En los ojos del joven semidiós no había mentira, decía la verdad.

-Bien, como tú quieras. ¡Alecto, Megera, Tisífone! –bramó. Casi al instante, las tres Furias entraron volando por la ventana y se colocaron delante de su señor.

-Según mi hijo, hay en el inframundo alguien que no debería estar aquí. Al parecer, se nos ha colado un "alguien" que aparenta ser mortal pero que parece algo más. Peinad todo mi reino y si encontráis a alguien que no sea un fantasma o sea sospechoso, venid a informarme de inmediato y yo me ocuparé de él –ordenó Hades.

Las tres criaturas abrieron sus alas y desaparecieron a toda velocidad por el mismo sitio por el que habían entrado.

-Si ese niño que has visto continúa aquí, ellas le encontrarán. Nunca se les ha escapado nadie. ¿Satisfecho? –preguntó el dios, mirando a su hijo. Nico asintió. Sí, al menos su padre había actuado, pero no se quedaba del todo tranquilo. Tenía el presentimiento de que ni siquiera las Furias lo podrían encontrar-. Bien, puedes marcharte entonces.

Nico se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala del trono, aún con aquella sensación de molestia en el pecho. Desde que se había encontrado con aquel crío, la tenía ahí y no podía librarse de ella. Ese niño tenía algo peligroso, que no había podido discernir muy bien. Y eso que Nico no se asustaba fácilmente. Vivir en el inframundo le hacía prácticamente inmune a los sustos. Por eso decidió no regresar a su habitación. Iría a contar lo que había ocurrido al Campamento Mestizo.

Dudó antes de hacerlo, ya que no quería alarmarlos y menos en aquella época de paz y sin titanes amenazando el mundo, pero algo tenía que hacer. Así que utilizó la salida de Central Park para subir a la superficie. Cuando salió, había un montón de mortales rondando por aquella zona, pero gracias a la Niebla, ninguno vio que un chico con una espada estaba saliendo de una abertura en una piedra. Nico se tapó los ojos ya que la luz del sol le hacía bastante daño, cosa comprensible, ya que llevaba casi dos meses sin salir del inframundo.

Una vez se hubo recuperado, paró un taxi normal. Había podido llegar más rápido usando el taxi de las Hermanas Grises, pero cada vez que se subía en aquel trasto se bajaba con ganas de vomitar. Mejor lento, pero seguro. El taxista no paró de echarle miradas de reojo durante todo el trayecto, y Nico fingió que no se daba cuenta, pero sí se dio. La mayoría de los mortales lo miraban así por su aspecto, era idéntico a esos que se hacían llamar "góticos". A Nico no le importaba en absoluto.

Mandó parar al taxista cerca de la colina en la que se encontraba el Campamento, invisible a ojos de los mortales, y una vez el taxi se hubo marchado, se estiró, desentumeciéndose los músculos. Le apetecía visitar aquel sitio. No estaba mal salir de vez en cuando de la oscuridad. El aire fresco estival que soplaba era bastante agradable.

"Si cierta persona no estuviera ahí, ni siquiera te plantearías el venir", dijo aquella molesta vocecilla en su cabeza que siempre le importunaba. Nico soltó un gruñido y decidió ignorarla. Al llegar junto al Pino de Thalia, en cuyas ramas bajas estaba colgado el Vellocino de Oro y a cuyo pie dormía el dragón Peleo, dio un paso adelante…y entonces vio la gran explanada cubierta de cabañas. La suya, la cabaña 13 de Hades, estaba situada a la izquierda de la cabaña 3, la de Poseidón. Un poco más allá estaba la cabaña 1, la de Zeus, al lado de la de Hera, la 2. Las demás, que sumaban un total de veintiocho, estaban situadas un poco más apartadas. Pero a Nico sólo le interesaba una cabaña. Se dirigió directamente a la cabaña de Poseidón y llamó a la puerta. Y nada más hacerlo, notó un picorcillo en la nuca. ¿No debería haber ido a la Casa Grande a ver a Quirón? Si tenía algo que contar, lo normal era eso…

"Admite que quieres verle y estarás en paz contigo mismo", cuchicheó la vocecita.

"Cállate", ordenó Nico, en tono rudo. Iba a decir, o más bien pensar, algo más, pero entonces la puerta de la cabaña se abrió. Apareció Percy Jackson con la camiseta del campamento a medio poner y unos vaqueros.

-Anda, Nico –le saludó, sorprendido, y le sonrió-. Pasa, estaba terminando de vestirme.

Se volvió a meter y Nico entró, mientras en su mente resonaban las palabras "terminando de vestirme". Meneó la cabeza.

-Hmmm, ya. Oye, Percy, venía a contarte una cosa que… -empezó el chico. Estaba algo cortado al estar delante de él. ¿Por qué, si hasta ahora había conseguido evitar ponerse nervioso cuando lo tenía cerca?-. Ha pasado algo en el inframundo, igual es una tontería, pero a mí me preocupa y he venido a contárselo a Quirón…y de paso a ti.

-¿Y por qué no has ido con él primero? Yo podía esperar –le dijo, mientras terminaba de hacer su cama y ordenaba un poco la ropa que había encima. Nico prefirió no responder a eso.

-Da igual, si pensaba ir después con él –dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. He visto a un mortal en el inframundo…o creo que era un mortal, parecía un crío de cuatro años, pero al acercarme me ha dado un mal rollo que no había sentido antes, y mira que yo me paso la vida rodeado de monstruos, sólo hay que ver dónde vivo, pero…me dio mal rollo.

-¿Y no podría ser un dios? –preguntó Percy, sentándose en la cama y mirándolo.

-Eso mismo había pensado yo, pero los dioses no suelen ir al inframundo. No, no creo que fuera un dios. Mi padre envió a las Furias a buscarlo, pero es poco probable que lo encuentren. Para marcharse, se convirtió en sombra y se fundió con el suelo, y eso sólo lo podemos hacer mi padre y yo…con dificultades. No se me viene a la cabeza nadie más –explicó Nico-. Si por lo que sea lo ves, desconfía. Tiene el pelo castaño claro, los ojos azules y llevaba una túnica romana de éstas antiguas.

La reacción de Percy fue completamente distinta a la que había esperado Nico. Su amigo se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo.

-Rubio…de ojos azules…con túnica romana…pues estoy casi seguro de que le vi justo ayer aquí, dentro del Campamento Mestizo –dijo, dejando a Nico boquiabierto.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntó, poniéndose lívido-. ¿Dentro? ¿Traspasó las barreras?

-Tuvo que hacerlo, ya no existe el Laberinto –respondió Percy-. Lo vi junto al lago, sentado en el embarcadero, y cuando me quise acercar para preguntarle qué hacía allí, se esfumó. Tiene que ser un dios, Nico. Un mortal no habría podido entrar aquí.

Nico se rascó el pelo, bastante más corto que la última vez que Percy le había visto. Entonces le llegaba por los hombros, ahora apenas le caía por debajo de la nuca.

-…Bueno, al menos ya sabemos algo más. Voy a decírselo a Quirón –dijo el moreno, saliendo de la cabaña.

-Espera, te acompañaré –le detuvo Percy. Nico esbozó una leve sonrisa. No como las suyas, sarcástica y burlona, sino de felicidad. Pero la borró enseguida. Acompañó a Percy a la Casa Grande, donde encontraron a Quirón en plena partida de póker con Dioniso, el cual, como siempre que estaba en el campamento, aparentaba ser el Señor D.

-Escalera real –dijo Quirón mientras le mostraba la mano a su contrincante y anotaba el resultado en una hoja-. Parece que no es su día de suerte, señor D.

-Y para más inri, aquí tenemos a Peter Johnson con compañía –refunfuñó el dios, girándose para ver a los chicos. Quirón alzó la vista. Percy rodó los ojos, hastiado. Ya pasaba de corregir al dios, tras darse cuenta hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía aposta.

-Quirón, queremos hablar contigo, pero si interrumpimos la timba… -empezó Percy.

-No, no pasa nada –dijo el centauro, que iba "camuflado" en la silla de ruedas-. Decidme.

Fue Nico quien le contó a Quirón (y al señor D, que aunque fingía no escuchar, tenía la oreja puesta) lo que había ocurrido en el inframundo con aquel misterioso niño, y después Percy añadió que también lo había visto en el campamento.

-Mmm…mi opinión es que no habría que darle demasiada importancia –dijo Quirón-. Lo más probable es que fuese un dios. En el Campamento Mestizo no es raro que de vez en cuando aparezcan dioses menores camuflados como humanos o campistas. Lo del inframundo es más raro, pero creo que no hay por qué alarmarse. ¿Señor D?

-Si tuviéramos que estar pendientes de cada cosa rara que veamos, estaríamos las veinticuatro horas del día perdiendo el tiempo –fue todo lo que dijo Dioniso-. Lo digo por experiencia.

Y con esas palabras, dio por zanjada la conversación. Percy y Nico se marcharon de la Casa Grande.

-Dado que por mucho que lo hayan camuflado, la respuesta es que no van a hacer nada…quizá deberíamos encargarnos personalmente nosotros –sugirió Nico-. ¿O tú también piensas que estoy fantaseando?

-Posiblemente lo pensara, si no hubiera visto yo también al mismo niño, Nico –respondió Percy-. A mí también me dio una sensación muy extraña cuando me acerqué, aunque yo no llegué a hablar con él. Simplemente me vio y desapareció.

-Ya veo…bien, entonces si tú lo ves aquí, envíame un mensaje Iris, y si yo lo veo otra vez en el inframundo haré lo mismo. ¿Se lo contarás a alguien más? –preguntó Nico.

-Sí, a Annabeth y a Grover. Si somos tres será mejor que si estoy yo solo –contestó Percy-. En cuanto sepa algo más te aviso.

Le palmeó el hombro y Nico se estremeció. Hasta hacía poco no soportaba que nadie le tocara, pero ahora ya no le daba tanta importancia. De hecho, no le importaba en absoluto que fuera Percy quien le tocara.

-B-bien, creo que volveré viajando por las sombras –dijo, recomponiéndose-. Nos vemos, Percy.

Se marchó con paso rápido de allí. Percy se lo quedó mirando hasta que hubo atravesado las barreras del campamento y se hubo marchado. Luego él se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña de Atenea.

Entretanto, a miles de kilómetros de allí, en las ruinas de Paestum, en Italia, había un único turista, a diferencia de lo normal. No era otro que el famoso niño castaño y de ojos azules, vestido con la misma túnica romana que llevaba durante su visita al Campamento Mestizo y al inframundo. Y correteaba por entre los templos extraordinariamente bien conservados, cantando en un idioma que parecía ser griego antiguo. Hacía bastante viento, y no hacía sol, ya que el cielo se estaba nublando rápidamente y amenazaba lluvia. Al niño no parecía importarle en absoluto.

Se dirigió hacia el templo de Hera y se paró justo en el medio de la sala de columnas. Miró a todas partes, como si estuviera presintiendo algo.

-Siempre has sido puntual, Nix. Ya puedes salir –dijo, con su voz aguda de niño. Pero dentro del templo vibraba, amplificada con el eco, y daría escalofríos a cualquiera que entrara allí y lo escuchara.

-Y tú siempre has sido igual de perceptivo, padre –dijo una voz femenina, y acto seguido surgió del suelo una mujer de pelo moreno ensortijado que le caía en una trenza sobre el hombro. Llevaba un vestido muy elegante de color plateado y zapatos de tacón alto. Sus ojos eran negros, como agujeros oscuros sin iris ni pupila-. Aunque menuda ironía, ¿no? Con ese cuerpo, resulta hasta hilarante que te llame "padre". Podrías ser mi hijo.

-Hasta que no haya recuperado mi poder por completo, debo permanecer en este cuerpo. Es por eso que os necesito, Nix. A ti y a tus hijos. Imagino que mis nietos no se han desviado del camino correcto y…me siguen siendo leales. ¿Dónde está el imbécil de Érebo?

-Donde siempre, en el inframundo –respondió Nix-. Resulta que está demasiado cómodo para salir de allí.

-Me di cuenta cuando estuve allí, hace unas horas –dijo el niño, perdiendo la sonrisa y poniendo cara de enfado-. Estaba dormido, como no podía ser de otra manera. Cuando nos hagamos con el control del inframundo y yo haya matado a Hades, me ocuparé de que trabaje sin descanso durante siete milenios enteros.

-No deberías ir de sobrado ahora, Ápeiron –sonrió Nix mientras se acercaba al niño y le revolvía el pelo, como haría una madre con su hijo-. Con tu poder actual, estás al nivel de un dios menor. Cualquiera de los olímpicos te fulminaría en un instante. Espero que no hayas olvidado cuál es tu punto débil.

-¡No me hagas eso! –gritó el niño, con un rictus de furia en la cara-. ¡Que tenga este cuerpo no significa que puedas tomarte estas libertades conmigo!

Nix retrocedió, alejándose de él. Seguía con esa divertida sonrisa en la cara.

-Como quieras, como quieras. Por cierto, aunque Érebo no esté aquí, sí ha venido conmigo alguien que te resultará más útil que él. ¡Geras!

Un anciano que debía tener como un millón de años (y quizá esa fuera su edad) subió lentamente las escaleras del templo de Hera. Llevaba un traje negro que desentonaba mucho con el blanco impecable de su larga barba, que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Llevaba un bastón, aunque no lo usaba para apoyarse. Caminaba erguido y tenía una mirada muy fría en sus ojos color azul pálido.

-Curioso lugar has escogido para reunirnos, abuelo –dijo, con voz tonante, nada propia de un anciano-. No dudo que puedas hacer que Hera nunca se dé cuenta de que estamos en su templo, pero puestos a elegir…

-¿Abuelo? –preguntó Ápeiron, empezando a reírse-. ¿Tú me llamas abuelo a mí? Si algún mortal te escuchara, pensaría que estás chalado. No hay más que vernos. En fin…¿estáis sólo vosotros dos? ¿No ha venido Tánatos contigo, Geras?

-Tánatos se ha retrasado un poco, pero no es imprescindible, ¿no? Tú mismo dijiste que con nosotros dos era suficiente para comenzar –dijo el anciano, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su bastón.

-También es verdad –dijo Ápeiron, rascándose la nuca-. Bien. Nix, tu primera tarea será asegurarte de que el mundo no vuelve a ver la luz del sol nunca más. Ocúpate de Éter y Hemera, por desgracia se han mantenido fieles al Olimpo. Una vez ellos estén fuera de nuestro camino, neutraliza a Apolo. Con el mundo sin sol, nada podrá detenernos. Todos nosotros, los oscuros, somos más poderosos de noche. Geras, tú acabarás con Hebe. Su intromisión podría causarnos muchos problemas. Ella es una diosa menor, mientras que tú eres uno de los dioses oscuros más poderosos. No deberías tener problemas. Lo mismo para ti, Nix. Eres una diosa primordial, estás por encima de Éter y Hemera, pero sé rápida neutralizando a Apolo, es un olímpico. Y sé por experiencia que los olímpicos, especialmente Zeus, pueden llegar a ser auténticos granos en el culo llegado el caso.

-En tres días habré terminado –aseguró Nix, con una malévola sonrisa en sus labios. Geras se limitió a asentir y se mesó la blanca barba.

-¿Mi cometido sólo consiste en acabar con Hebe? –preguntó el anciano. El niño asintió.

-Sí, pero cuando termines con ella, reúnete con Nix. Si ves que tiene problemas con Apolo, ayúdala, aunque no creo que sea necesario. Confío en los dos. Sois de los pocos que no me han traicionado.

Caminó hasta pasar por entre medias de ambos dioses, y luego se volvió hacia ellos, lo que les obligó a girar la cabeza.

-Sin embargo, espero que después de nuestro primer movimiento, haya cierto cambio en la manera de pensar de alguno de los nuestros –dijo, con una nueva sonrisa infantil, que no tenía nada de infantil.

* * *

**Terminado el capítulo, aclararé los nombres de dioses que no aparecen en los libros de Percy Jackson:**

**Nix: **Diosa griega de la noche, es una diosa primordial. Es hija de **Caos **y hermana de **Érebo.**

**Érebo: **Dios griego de la oscuridad, hermano de **Nix **e hijo de **Caos. **Su nombre suele usarse como sinónimo de Inframundo.

**Geras: **Hijo de **Nix **y nieto de **Caos. **Representa la vejez y el paso de los años.

**Hebe: **Diosa griega de la juventud, hija de **Zeus **y **Hera**.

**Ápeiron: **Nombre con el que se conocía al **Caos**.

**Tánatos: **Dios menor de la muerte, representa la muerte sin violencia.

**Éter: **Personificación del elemento brillante, asociado con el día. Hijo de **Érebo **y **Nix **y nieto de **Caos**.

**Hemera: **Diosa primordial del día. Hija de** Nix **y **Érebo **y nieta de **Caos**.


	2. ¿El día ha desaparecido?

**Antes de comenzar el capítulo, responderé a los reviews recibidos:**

A.N.: ¿En serio te ha parecido brillante? Me halagas! .! Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi historia, y sí, es cierto que he tenido que documentarme un poquito :P Aquí tienes la continuación que esperabas, aunque qué pena que no tengas cuenta de usuario en fanfiction, siendo anónimo/a no sé si puedes seguirme. Espero que este segundo capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, aunque es un poco más cortito.

Annie Santamaria: Me alegro de que te guste ver a Caos en las historias, porque en ésta lo vas a ver hasta en la sopa. Aquí está el segundo capítulo.

* * *

**¿EL DÍA HA DESAPARECIDO?**

* * *

-Así que un niño extraño que hasta al hijo de Hades le ha dado mal rollo, ¿no? -inquirió Annabeth en cuanto Percy le hubo contado todo lo que se había hablado en la Casa Grande-. No pienso como Quirón ni el señor D. Un dios podría entrar en el Campamento Mestizo sin ningún problema, eso está claro, pero el inframundo es otro cantar. Nadie escapa de las Furias, Percy. Nosotros lo sabemos por experiencia. Si ellas han sido incapaces de localizar a ese niño, entonces podemos dar por sentado que es un dios...o un monstruo excepcionalmente poderoso.

Ninguna de esas dos opciones sonaba muy tranquilizadora para Percy. Ni siquiera cuando estaban sentados ambos en el embarcadero del lago de las canoas. Algunos campistas estaban nadando en el lago, acompañados por las náyades.

-Pensaba que con la derrota de los titanes, los monstruos se habrían escondido, más que nada para salvar su propio pellejo… -murmuró Percy, mirando a un punto cualquiera de la superficie del agua.

-Los más débiles se han desperdigado, pero hay monstruos que no temen ni a dioses ni a titanes, y esos no tienen por qué ocultarse de nadie, se saben inmunes. Ese niño tiene que ser alguno de ellos -siguió Annabeth-. No creo que sea un dios menor, todos están del bando de los olímpicos ahora y están representados aquí, en el Campamento.

-¿Todos, todos? -preguntó Percy-. No creo que el campamento sea lo suficientemente grande como para tener una cabaña dedicada a cada dios…

-Claro, porque sólo los dioses que tienen hijos reconocidos tienen cabañas aquí. Y para los no reconocidos, está la cabaña de siempre, la once. No hay necesidad de abarrotarlo todo de cabañas, ¿no? -Annabeth empezó a balancear las piernas. El nivel del agua del lago no llegaba a mojar las sandalias de ambos.

-También tienes razón. El caso es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Tengo un mal presentimiento, desde que vi a aquel chaval aquí mismo, en el embarcadero. Y ya sabes que cuando yo tengo un mal presentimiento… -Percy meneó la cabeza. Annabeth chasqueó la lengua.

-Anda, no seas agorero -dijo la chica, sonriendo y acercándose a él para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Percy sonrió y le echó el brazo por los hombros. Iba a devolverle el beso, pero en ese momento, el cielo emitió una especie de brillo fulgurante que obligó a todo el campamento a taparse los ojos. Pero el brillo apenas duró unos segundos. Cuando se apagó, el cielo apareció negro y salpicado de estrellas. No había luna.

-¿Pero qué…? -masculló Percy, mientras se ponía de pie. Miró su reloj. Seguía marcando las doce y media del mediodía-. ¿Por qué se ha hecho de noche? ¿Se le han cruzado los cables a Apolo o algo?

Un trueno resonó en la lejanía.

-Vale, vale, lo siento -dijo Percy, levantando las manos-. Pero aquí tiene que haber pasado algo…

-Campistas -la voz amplificada de Dioniso resonó por todo el campamento-. Reuníos en la explanada ante la Casa Grande, y que no falte nadie.

Annabeth no dejaba de mirar al cielo de reojo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía junto a Percy a la explanada central. Allí se estaban empezando a reunir todos los campistas, ninguno de los cuales estaba callado. Todos miraban al cielo y luego comentaban en corrillos. Los más pequeños y los recién llegados se mostraban además asustados y habían formado piña. Quirón salió de la Casa Grande y encaró a la alterada masa de campistas, que sumaban en total ciento treinta.

-¡Campistas! -comenzó. Al minuto, todos le prestaron atención, mirándole expectantes-. Ante todo quiero pediros que, por favor, no os dejéis llevar por el pánico.

La voz de Quirón siempre hacía sentirse un poco más seguro a quien la escuchara. Los campistas más jóvenes dejaron de temblar y un poco de alivio cruzó por sus caras.

-La causa de que se haya hecho de repente de noche es...que el dios Apolo ha desaparecido.

Aquello fue un bombazo. Muchos campistas, especialmente los de la cabaña de Apolo, ahogar un grito de espanto. Percy escuchaba hablar al centauro, en estado de shock.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir eso? -preguntó Will Solace, el líder de la cabaña de Apolo, con el rostro desencajado y seguido por todos sus hermanos-. Cuando la diosa Artemisa desapareció, fue por causa de los titanes, pero…¡pero están todos en el Tártaro! ¿Qué ha pasado, Quirón?

Will se había puesto a gritar, dejando de lado su usual tono calmado.

-Lamentablemente, no lo sabemos, Will -le dijo el centauro-. Todo indica que estaba atendiendo a sus labores, en plena travesía por el cielo, cuando de repente desapareció de allí. Nix ha ocupado su lugar para evitar un desequilibrio mayor, pero no sabemos nada más.

-Exacto -dijo Dioniso, que también había salido al exterior-. Así que, hasta que se sepa dónde está Apolo, no volverá a haber día en el mundo. Ya sabéis lo que significa eso, ¿verdad?

Volvió a hacerse el silencio absoluto. Todos, en mayor o menor medida, sabían lo que sucedería en un mundo en el que no existiera la luz del sol.

-Y…¿y qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó un campista de Hécate, de primer año a juzgar por el color negro de la cinta que llevaba en la cabeza. Todos los campistas de Hécate llevaban una cinta de un color distinto, dependiendo de cuántos años llevaran en el campamento. El niño no parecía tener más de once años-. ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a vivir...sin luz solar?

Hasta los hermanos Stoll, los líderes de la cabaña de Hermes, estaban serios y preocupados. Eso era algo muy preocupante. Annabeth, por una vez, no tenía soluciones, ni ella ni ninguno de los de Atenea. Tampoco Quirón, el cual se mordía el labio.

-Si Hemera y Éter no hubieran desaparecido tampoco, se habrían encargado de las labores de Apolo, pero a ellos tampoco se les puede localizar -dijo Quirón-. Os confieso que no tengo ni idea de lo que ha podido ocurrir. Todos los que...hubieran podido hacerle esto a unos dioses están muertos o prisioneros en el Tártaro.

Percy sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Él sabía que era imposible que los titanes hubieran escapado. Pero si no habían sido los titanes…¿a qué clase de enemigo se estaban enfrentando ahora? Ellos habían capturado a la diosa Artemisa, y ahora era Apolo el desaparecido. La cabaña del dios seguía en pie, y como las cabañas estaban ligadas al dios, si éste moría, la cabaña se derrumbaba. Lo que quería decir que Apolo seguía vivo. Aquello era un consuelo, dentro de lo malo. Sin embargo, la noche eterna iba a resultar catastrófica. Sin luz, no podía existir la vida. Y aunque las barreras mágicas protegiesen el campamento, las plantas y árboles que había dentro no eran invulnerables, y terminarían muriendo junto con sus respectivas ninfas.

-Quirón -Percy alzó la voz, dirigiéndose al centauro-. ¿Hay alguna manera de...de sustituir el sol? Algún dios tiene que tener alguna solución, ¿no? Quiero decir, hay más dioses que…

-No, Percy -respondió Quirón, con gesto grave-. Lamentablemente ya no es así. Los tres que podían dar la luz al mundo han desaparecido. No hay nada que podamos hacer. Campistas, por favor, volved a vuestras cabañas. Los líderes quedaos, vamos a tener una reunión de urgencia. Hay que decidir qué haremos con el Campamento.

Al principio, ninguno se quiso ir. Pero luego se fueron retirando poco a poco, sin quitar sus caras de asustados. Ninguno se fue en solitario a su cabaña, y pronto no fueron más que siluetas oscuras en la noche. Quirón esperó hasta que todas las luces de las cabañas estuvieron encendidas, y dio una palmada, encendiendo todas las antorchas del campamento. Después miró a los diecisiete que se habían quedado allí, uno por cada cabaña. Antes, cuando eran sólo doce, las reuniones se celebraban dentro de la Casa Grande, pero estaban ampliándola para construir una habitación lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran los nuevos líderes.

-¿Qué querías decir con lo de "decidir lo que haremos con el Campamento", Quirón? -preguntó Annabeth-. ¿Estabas hablando de cerrarlo?

-Las barreras no van a poder protegeros de los efectos de la noche eterna, Annabeth. No tiene ningún sentido que os quedéis aquí. A la larga podrían ocurrir altercados y violencia, creedme, lo he visto. Ninguno de vosotros es inmune a los efectos de la falta de luz solar.

-No importa a dónde vayamos -dijo Clarisse la Rue, de la cabaña de Ares-. En cualquier sitio vamos a estar igual, ¿no? En todo el planeta se han quedado sin sol. Quedarnos o irnos, da lo mismo.

-Y aquí al menos podemos tratar de mitigar esos efectos -propuso Lou Ellen, la líder de la cabaña de Hécate-. Nuestra cabaña podría…

-Bueno, mientras no os dediquéis a robarle la nariz a la gente… -le dijo Katie Gardner, la líder de la cabaña de Démeter, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Lou Ellen.

-Ahora no es momento de rencillas -dijo Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo-. Este problema nos afecta a todos y nadie va a escaparse. No veo mejor momento para que trabajemos sin fisuras, como hicimos en Manhattan.

El muchacho tenía cara de estar muy afectado, y Percy supo por qué. Michael Yew, su predecesor, todavía no había sido encontrado. No se sabía si había muerto en la explosión del puente durante la batalla contra Cronos, ya que no se había encontrado ningún cuerpo. Y si había alguien que fuera lo suficientemente importante para Will Solace, ése era Michael Yew.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre Lou Ellen y Katie Gardner, y tras unos momentos, ambas asintieron. Quirón suspiró.

-Los dioses buscarán a Apolo, lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es esperar. Esperemos que esto se solucione pronto -dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

Los demás líderes de las cabañas comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, aunque Percy no participaba en la conversación. Parecía pensativo, como si le estuviera dando vueltas a algo. En un par de ocasiones hizo un gesto como si quisiera pedir la palabra, pero terminó por desistir. Sin embargo, Clarisse se había dado cuenta.

-Percy, si hay algo que se te haya ocurrido, cuéntalo -le dijo, mientras todos los campistas presentes se volvían a mirar a Percy con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Algo incómodo al sentir las miradas de todos encima, el chico tragó saliva.

-Veréis, es que...creo que sí hay alguien que podría sustituir a Apolo hasta que le hayan encontrado, y...por intentarlo no se perdería nada, ¿no creéis? -preguntó, con algo de inseguridad.

-¿Y a quién tienes en mente, Percy? -le preguntó Quirón. Que él supiera, sólo Apolo podía conducir el carro del sol. Percy no respondió inmediatamente. Estaba dudando de si hacerlo o no.

-Es que quizá sea algo descabellado, y…

-Ah, no, ahora no nos dejas en ascuas porque no -le interrumpió Connor Stoll-. Desembucha.

-Bien, bien...he pensado que podríamos recurrir a Hiperión -dijo por fin.

Al soltar semejante bombazo, todo el mundo se quedó callado. Ya no lo miraban con esperanza, sino con perplejidad absoluta, como si estuviera chalado.

-Que estabas completamente loco ya lo sabía, pero vamos, es que esto es… -Clarisse fulminó a Percy con la mirada-. ¿Tú te has dado cuenta de lo que has dicho, descerebrado?

-Pues sí -respondió Percy, levantándose y encarándola-. Y antes de que digas nada, sé perfectamente que es un titán. Pero ¿tienes alguna otra idea? Comparado con la noche eterna, Hiperión es un mal menor. Y ahora que no está Cronos y los titanes están en el Tártaro o desperdigados, su poder no será ni la mitad del que era. Yo sólo digo que podríamos utilizarlo, ya está -dijo, volviendo a sentarse. Los líderes de las cabañas miraron dubitativos a Quirón.

-Supongo que sabes que es imposible que los dioses accedan a algo así, ¿verdad, Percy? -le dijo el centauro, con el ceño fruncido-. De hecho, me sorprende y me extraña que tú propongas algo así, ya que eras el principal objetivo de los titanes y luchaste personalmente contra Hiperión.

-Ya sé todo eso -dijo Percy, algo irritado-. Sí, que ya sé que todos pensáis que se me ha ido la olla. Pero ¿tenéis acaso otra idea? Cuando estamos metidos en líos tan gordos como éste, hay que recurrir a los métodos más descabellados que se nos ocurran. Yo ya he hecho mi propuesta.

No dijo nada más, simplemente permaneció sentado. Annabeth lo miraba como si no supiera qué pensar de él, pero Katie Gardner y otros ahora asentían con aprobación, aunque todos tenían cara de no confiar demasiado.

-Bueno, yo creo que podríamos intentarlo. Creo que la propuesta de Jackson es un suicidio en potencia, pero no tenemos ni idea de qué hacer, y mejor que ir dando palos de ciego… -comentó Jake Mason, el líder provisional de la cabaña de Hefesto.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo -dijo Butch, de la cabaña de Iris-. En situaciones desesperadas...medidas desesperadas. Es mejor que no hacer nada.

Percy, que había pensado que no tendría ningún aliado en su propuesta, se sorprendió, y aún más cuando los reticentes tuvieron que aceptar que no había otra elección.

-Sesos de alga, oficialmente estás como una cabra -le dijo Annabeth, negando con la cabeza-. Pero yo también apoyo la propuesta. Aunque hay que asegurarse de que Hiperión no se nos escapa. Lo cual me lleva a preguntar…¿cómo lo vamos a sacar del arce de Central Park?

-Seguro que los que le metieron ahí lo saben, preguntemos a los sátiros y a las ninfas de los árboles...si están bien, claro -dijo Travis Stoll, rascándose el flequillo-. Y supongo que ya está decidido, ¿no?

Miró a los demás campistas. Todos asintieron, aunque los había que aún no estaban del todo convencidos.

-Muy bien, pues yo me ocuparé de comunicárselo al señor Zeus, pero vosotros y yo también sabemos cuál va a ser su respuesta -dijo Quirón-. Regresad a vuestras cabañas y mantened tranquilos a vuestros hermanos, ahora os necesitan.

Los líderes abandonaron la Casa Grande, los últimos en hacerlo fueron Percy y Annabeth. La chica se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, y él, al darse cuenta, dio un resoplido:

-Sigues creyendo que no estoy en mis cabales, ¿no, Annabeth? -preguntó.

-Pues sí, Percy. Si tengo que decirte la verdad, sí. No entiendo por qué, después de todo lo que hemos sufrido contra los titanes, tú quieres dejar a uno en libertad -respondió la chica-. Y especialmente a Hiperión.

-Simplemente, he recordado que los titanes no han estado siempre en el mismo bando, Annabeth. Algunos son neutrales y otros lucharon en el bando de los dioses durante la Titanomaquia. ¿Quién te dice a ti que ahora no puede pasar lo mismo? Hiperión lo tiene todo en contra, no tiene a nadie que le ayude y su poder está muy disminuido. Yo creo que podría salir bien -explicó el muchacho-. Tengo ese presentimiento.

-Percy, cuando empiezas a hablar de tus presentimientos, se me pone la piel de gallina -dijo Annabeth-. No estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero ya que se ha aceptado consultar a los dioses, esperaremos y yo acataré lo que digan en el Olimpo.

Se dio la vuelta como si fuera a marcharse, pero se giró de nuevo a mirar a Percy antes de echar a andar.

-La ausencia de luz solar facilita la depresión y la irritabilidad...cuídate, ¿vale? -le pidió, preocupada. Percy asintió y se acercó, abrazándola.

-Lo haré, Annabeth, tú haz lo mismo, ¿de acuerdo? -le dijo, en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un corto beso en los labios-. Nos vemos, voy a ver a Grover.

Percy se alejó en dirección al bosque mientras que Annabeth regresaba a la cabaña de Atenea. Como líder, debía estar con sus hermanos y procurar que estuviesen tranquilos. Aunque sería difícil si incluso ella misma no estaba para nada tranquila.

* * *

**Terminado el capítulo, aclararé los nombres que puedan resultar raros:  
**

**Hiperión: **Titán del Sol, uno de los cuatro titanes representativos de los puntos cardinales, y como tal, uno de los más poderosos.


	3. Amenaza divina

**AMENAZA DIVINA**

Grover casi se había desmayado cuando Percy le explicó el plan que tenía. Como si no fuera suficiente con tener que pasar la mayoría de su tiempo al lado de su novia Enebro, tranquilizándola y asegurándole que pronto volvería a brillar el sol, ahora venía su amigo con aquella locura. Porque no era otra cosa que eso, una locura.

-No, Percy, no -negó el sátiro, soltando de vez en cuando algún balido involuntario, de los que profería cuando estaba atacado de los nervios... o muy asustado-. No existe ninguna manera de liberar a Hiperión, y aunque la hubiera, antes prefiero volver a vivir en la cueva de Polifemo que decírtela. No pienso liberar a un titán de su encierro.

-O sea, que sí que es posible -dijo Percy, mirándole con una sonrisa-. No seas así, Grover. Es la única solución que tenemos para evitar que vayamos muriéndonos todos poco a poco, y no sólo nosotros. Todas las plantas y árboles del mundo morirán si no tienen luz solar, y ya sabes lo que pasa si mueren los árboles, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres ver cómo Enebro desaparece?

Aquello era un golpe bajo y Percy lo sabía, pero Grover había sido el que había encerrado a Hiperión en el arce, usando la música de su flauta. Y le acababa de dar a entender que sabía cómo liberarlo.

-Eso ha sido muy cruel, lo ha sido -baló el sátiro, empezando a lloriquear-. Claro que no quiero perder a Enebro, pero entiéndeme, Percy, si accedo a algo así, Dioniso me fulminará. O Zeus. O cualquiera. No, no, no, no, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero.

Haciendo caso omiso de los remordimientos que estaba empezando a sentir, Percy le puso una mano en el hombro a Grover.

-Quirón está consultando a los dioses. ¿Quién te dice que no pueden dar su aprobación? Estoy seguro de que ellos comprenderán la gravedad del asunto y…

No llegó a terminar la frase, porque justo en ese momento, una explosión de relámpagos y un trueno horrendo sacudieron el campamento. Algo así como un millón de nubarrones negros se dirigían directamente hacia el Campamento Mestizo. Percy no necesitó que nadie le dijera la causa.

-C-creo que ahí está la respuesta de los dioses, Percy. L-lo siento, pero sin su permiso no voy a hacer nada -el sátiro casi se tropezó diez veces cuando salió escopetado a toda velocidad.

Percy miró la tormenta con el ceño fruncido. Vale, se retractaba de lo dicho anteriormente. Los dioses tenían los ojos en el cogote, por no decir otro sitio más malsonante. Aunque también sintió que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba de terror. Aunque Zeus no estaba por ninguna parte, era como si quisiera hacerle saber al mundo sus intenciones, esto es, llevar a cabo lo que siempre había querido hacer y fulminar al semidiós ahí mismo.

Un relámpago estalló contra la tierra justo delante de Percy, y éste no pudo evitar soltar un grito y cubrirse la cara con las manos. Vale, hasta ahí había llegado. Lamentó no haberse despedido de su madre y de Paul antes de ser convertido en ceniza.

-¡Jackson! -bramó una voz que parecía salir del relámpago, y pronto éste desapareció. Percy, aún con el corazón a mil por hora, se descubrió la cara. Había reconocido aquella voz, muchas veces la había escuchado decir que le fulminaría. Tragó saliva fuertemente.

Delante de él, despidiendo un leve fulgor dorado, se encontraba el señor de todos los dioses, Zeus, con el rayo maestro chisporroteando en una mano y los ojos azules llenos de furia. A Percy casi le entraron ganas de tirarse a sus pies suplicando clemencia, pero reunió toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no hacerlo. Aun así, sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Dame una razón, Perseus Jackson, una sola razón para no fulminarte aquí mismo y después olvidarme de tu acto de traición descarada contra el Olimpo -dijo el dios. Su voz sonaba como mil truenos uno encima de otro, todos cayendo sobre Percy.

-¡No soy un traidor! -exclamó Percy, impulsivamente y con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz, que no era mucha-. Lo he dicho... lo he dicho porque creía que no había otra opción, y mientras encuentran a Apolo…

-El tiempo que tardaremos en encontrar a uno de los nuestros será menor que el que he tardado yo en venir hasta aquí -respondió Zeus, apuntando al chico con su rayo-. Y desde luego, menos del que voy a tardar en convertir todo tu cuerpo en ceniza para chimeneas.

El rayo maestro crepitaba, llenando de electricidad estática todo cuanto estaba en su radio de alcance. Todo el vello del cuerpo de Percy se puso inmediatamente de punta, incluido el pelo de su cabeza. Por primera vez no sabía qué responderle a un dios, era consciente de que había enfadado a varios con sus modales, pero no toleraba que nadie quisiera pasarle por encima. Pero estar justo al otro extremo del rayo que le podía desintegrar en cuanto Zeus decidiera que no valía la pena seguir hablando era otra cosa muy distinta. No pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

-Escuchad... escuchad, por favor -dijo, a la desesperada-. Estoy... estoy dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad de todo lo que pase. Si Hiperión se vuelve contra nosotros o... o algo sale mal, yo cargaré con las consecuencias. ¿De acuerdo? Pero tenemos que intentarlo, si no lo hacemos todo el planeta estará perdido.

Pareció que la mirada furiosa de Zeus se relajaba un poco. Percy vio con alivio que bajaba el rayo maestro. El dios se puso pensativo, y el chico no pudo evitar tener esperanzas.

-No sé si eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo, Perseus Jackson, al afirmar que tú te responsabilizarás de todo. Pero quiero creer que eres lo suficientemente sensato como para saberlo, así que autorizaré tu absurdo plan. Pero te voy a advertir dos cosas. Primera, ningún dios está de acuerdo en lo que te propones, ni siquiera tu padre, y créeme cuando te digo que te has ganado el odio de muchos -explicó Zeus, con su voz más imponente-. Y segunda, no me temblará la mano a la hora de ejecutarte por traidor si las cosas se tuercen aunque sólo sea un resquicio, ¿te queda claro? Me dará igual que seas el hijo de mi hermano.

La respuesta de Zeus estaba muy clara. Percy sintió que un escalofrío de terror le recorría todo el cuerpo. Y también sintió tristeza, al saber que posiblemente ahora su padre le odiase. Pero aun así, demostró entereza al volver a mirar a Zeus a los ojos y contestar:

-Lo he entendido. Y, como he dicho antes, lo aceptaré.

Zeus asintió. Se retiró dos pasos de Percy, y entonces dijo:

-Entonces no hay más que hablar. Puedes llevar a cabo tu plan. Pero ya sabes lo que te espera si fracasas.

Otro relámpago destelló contra la tierra, obligando de nuevo al semidiós a taparse los ojos. Cuando se los destapó, Zeus ya no estaba allí. Inmediatamente, las piernas le fallaron y Percy se dejó caer sentado en el suelo, respirando con dificultad. Dentro de sí había muchas emociones descontroladas: alivio, miedo, preocupación y sobre todo, tristeza. ¿Si trataba de contactar con su padre, le respondería? ¿O no querría saber nada más de él? Pensándolo fríamente, Poseidón estaba en su derecho. Si descubres que tu hijo quiere que uno de tus peores enemigos le ayude, no vas a felicitarle y animarle, ¿no?

-Da igual, ya he dicho que lo haré -murmuró el chico mientras se levantaba. Tenía aún las piernas algo débiles, pero pudo sostenerse en pie, y comenzó a andar para regresar a la cabaña 3. Pero no hizo el viaje de vuelta solo, ya que escuchó unas pisadas rápidas y vio a Annabeth, a Will y a otros que se dirigían hacia él. Por sus caras adivinó que sabían lo que acababa de pasar. Y agradeció que ninguno de ellos lo mirara mal. Annabeth, de hecho, le puso una mano en el hombro y lo miró, preocupada.

-Percy… ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho el señor Zeus? -preguntó-. ¿Ha...aceptado?

Percy miró a todos por turnos. Quizá pronto no pudiera volver a verlos de nuevo. Y el miedo que sentía aumentó.

-Sí, ha aceptado -dijo, con voz trémula-. Pero con condiciones, como era de esperarse... básicamente, si la cosa fracasa lo pagaré con mi vida, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decirle para que me diera una oportunidad.

Intentó hablar quitándole importancia al asunto, pero Annabeth, que le había cogido una mano, notó que había empezado a temblar.

-Pero... pero no tiene por qué salir mal, ¿no? -preguntó Travis Stoll, tratando de elevarle el ánimo-. Cuando atacaron Manhattan, los titanes eran muy poderosos, pero ahora Hiperión estará muy disminuido, estoy seguro de que los que estamos aquí presentes podremos reducirle si trata de volverse contra nosotros.

-Yo también lo creo -lo secundó Clarisse-. Sólo queda decidir cuándo hacerlo.

-Yo propongo que sea mañana... y poneos la alarma en el reloj o el despertador, porque sin sol, será difícil saber cuándo se hace de día -dijo Will-. También preferiría que fuéramos todos los líderes de las cabañas para ir sobre seguro. Incluido Nico di Angelo, es el líder de la cabaña de Hades y puede sernos de mucha ayuda.

Percy cayó entonces en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de Nico. Will tenía razón, el chico podría enfrentarse a Hiperión con la ayuda de sus hordas de muertos.

-Estoy bien, Annabeth -le dijo a la chica, sonriéndole, aunque fue una sonrisa floja. Ella le soltó la mano, aunque no estaba nada , pues...yo me ocuparé de contactar con Nico para que venga, y mañana iremos a Central Park.

-De acuerdo, iré a informar a Quirón -dijo Katie Gardner, mientras salía corriendo hacia la Casa Grande. Percy no se lo dijo a nadie, pero se sentía muy agradecido de que ellos, al menos, le apoyaran. Se excusó diciendo que necesitaba un descanso y se dirigió a la cabaña 3 para llamar a Nico, tras prometerle a Annabeth que estaba bien y que luego se reuniría con ella. Pero nada más cerrar la puerta de su cabaña, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le veía, se dejó caer, apoyado en la puerta, se sentó y se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, enterrando la cabeza en ellos. No estaba seguro de nada. ¿Saldría bien? ¿Podría conseguirlo? ¿O todo se iría al traste?

-Padre -murmuró, todo lo silenciosamente que era capaz-. ¿Tú también me odias por esto? Sé que me lo merezco, pero... pensaba que al menos tú lo entenderías. Y que me apoyarías.

Suspiró largamente y se limpió los ojos, que se le habían humedecido. No era tiempo ahora de volverse emo ni nada parecido. Era tiempo de actuar. Se levantó y se acercó a la fuente que había situada en medio de la cabaña, y sacó un dracma de su bolsillo.

En el Inframundo, Nico di Angelo acababa de tener noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera. Sólo en Estados Unidos había un clima de pánico generalizado por la inexplicable desaparición del sol. Su padre ya le había dicho que Apolo había desaparecido junto con Éter y Hemera, y que él junto a los otros dioses, estaba buscándolo sin descanso, pero Apolo parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, oculto a la visión de todos los dioses. Nico no se lo había podido creer en un principio, pero pasado el shock inicial, su primer pensamiento fue para Percy y el Campamento Mestizo. ¿Se encontrarían bien?

-Padre, voy a subir a… -le dijo el chico- ...al Campamento Mestizo, necesito comprobar cómo les ha afectado allí.

-Nico, ahora te necesito aquí -le dijo Hades-. Sé muy bien cuál es la situación allí arriba, y quitando los miles de millones de mortales aterrorizados en todo el planeta, en el Campamento Mestizo se las tendrán que apañar solos. El Inframundo no se va a librar, los rumores se propagan y las almas están inquietas. Algo hay aquí abajo que no me gusta nada, y tu sitio es éste. Te nombré mi mano derecha y así es como tienes que actuar, Nico.

-¿Y no te parece que podría ser mejor mano derecha si subo a ayudar arriba que si me quedo aquí a la defensiva? -protestó el muchacho, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos motivos para subir. Todo lo que consiguió fue recibir una sonrisa burlona de su padre.

-¿Crees que nací ayer, niño? Sé muy bien por qué quieres subir, a ver al traidor de tu primo.

No se le escapó a Nico la palabra empleada por su padre para referirse a Percy.

-¿Traidor? ¿Qué quieres decir con "traidor"? -preguntó, empezando a enfadarse. Hades soltó una risita.

-¿Sabes cuál es la genial idea que se le ha ocurrido a Perseus, Nico, para "sustituir a Apolo" y que el sol vuelva a brillar en la superficie? Ni más ni menos que ir a suplicarle ayuda a Hiperión, eso es lo que se le ha ocurrido. ¿Te suena?

Nico se quedó paralizado en el sitio. Claro que le sonaba Hiperión, era uno de los titanes que habían estado presentes en Manhattan durante la batalla. Y sabía que era el antiguo titán del sol y de la luz. Titán del sol. Justo lo que necesitaba el mundo. Aun así… ¿estaba loco Percy?

-Pero... pero… ¡cómo se le ocurre! -estalló, llevándose las manos a la cabeza-. Es decir... vale, entiendo que estemos en una situación desesperada, Hiperión es el titán del sol y puede realizar las tareas de Apolo pero… ¿un titán? Me lo esperaba de cualquiera, menos de Percy.

-Así de loco se ha vuelto -dijo su padre-. No es que antes no lo estuviera, pero… da igual. El caso es que Zeus ha aprobado su descabellada idea, con una condición. ¿Quieres saber cuál?

Un temblor involuntario recorrió a Nico de la cabeza a los pies. Con un nudo en la garganta, el chico asintió.

-Básicamente, si el plan de Jackson fracasa, será ejecutado por traidor al Olimpo. Mucho han tardado en decidirlo, pero parece que por fin tendrá lo que merece. Ya le dije yo a Poseidón que ese chico había salido mal…

Un tintineo metálico hizo que Hades se volviera a mirar a su hijo. A Nico se le había caído la espada que llevaba en la mano, y se había quedado petrificado. Aquello le había impactado todavía más que la noticia de Hiperión. ¿Percy... iba a ser ejecutado? Por un momento, sintió ganas de llorar. No, aquello no podía ser cierto. La vida de su primo estaba ligada al éxito de la idea suicida que se había propuesto.

-¿Por qué... por qué Percy ha aceptado eso? -preguntó, con la voz rota. No se imaginaba ni siquiera la idea de que Percy acabase así. Y sabía que le estaba mostrando sus sentimientos ocultos a su padre, a quien siempre había intentado ocultárselos. Pero le daba igual-. Déjalo, no me lo digas. Se lo preguntaré yo mismo.

Recogió la espada y se concentró, fundiéndose con el suelo e iniciando un viaje de sombras. A cada segundo se repetía la misma pregunta. Por qué. Por qué. Por qué.

El viaje de sombras terminó en la Colina Mestiza, justo ante el Árbol de Thalia. Nico se apresuró en entrar corriendo en el Campamento, el cual bullía de actividad. Todas las luces de las cabañas y de la Casa Grande estaban encendidas, y ahora que él iba a quedarse un tiempo allí, debía acondicionar un poco la suya. Pero lo primero era lo primero. Su destino era la cabaña 3.

-¡Percy! -lo llamó en voz alta al llegar, golpeando la puerta-. ¡Abre la puerta!

Había pretendido no sonar tan... alterado, tan preocupado. Pero lo estaba. Lo que le había dicho su padre le había dejado completamente descolocado. Y aún más se asustó cuando vio a Percy al abrirle éste la puerta. La cara de su primo no tenía la animosidad habitual, estaba pálido y con los ojos apagados y enrojecidos. Parecía que había estado llorando. Verlo así hizo sentir a Nico como si se le estrujase el corazón, pero lo disimuló.

-Hola, Nico -dijo Percy-. Pasa, si quieres... no es como si nadie pudiera dormir, técnicamente aún es de día, pero ahora... ahora es imposible saberlo.

Percy se quitó del umbral y entró en la cabaña, sentándose en la cama. Nico lo siguió. ¿Ése era Percy? ¿El que siempre intentaba animar a todo el mundo? Parecía... rendido, derrotado. Nico supuso que era por la amenaza de muerte que le acechaba si algo se torcía. Sólo de pensarlo, notó un desagradable sabor en la boca.

-Ya... oye, Percy -le dijo, tras cerrar la puerta de la cabaña tras él-. Me he enterado de todo. No quiero echarte la bronca ahora y menos estando como estás, pero… ¿en qué estabas pensando cuando has propuesto pedir ayuda a un titán, ¡a un titán! para sustituir al sol?

-Quizá en que es el único remedio que hay para que el planeta no se vaya a la mierda -dijo, en tono de amargura-. Me imagino cómo estarán los mortales, y no sólo en Estados Unidos. En cuanto sucede alguna catástrofe, la masa asustada e incontrolable sale a la calle y lo pone todo patas arriba, ¿me equivoco?

Nico negó con la cabeza, y Percy torció el gesto en una mueca de hastío.

-Desde que se "apagó" el sol hasta ahora ha habido más de cincuenta mil suicidios en todo el mundo -dijo Nico, teniendo que tragar saliva. Le volvían las ganas de llorar y esta vez apenas podía contenerlas-. Cada vez que alguien muere lo noto, y sé la causa de su muerte…

Se apretó el pecho con una mano, donde estaba el corazón. No, no era eso lo que le dolía a Nico. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir cientos de muertes a diario. Lo que a Nico le dolía de verdad era Percy. Ese Percy al que estaba viendo era totalmente desconocido para él.

-Pues eso es lo que yo quiero evitar. A veces me gustaría que los dioses dejaran de cerrarse tanto y entendieran mejor... todo -dijo Percy-. En fin. El caso es que iba a llamarte, pero ahora que te has adelantado, eso que me ahorro. Mañana vamos a ir a Central Park para sacar a Hiperión del arce, obligarle a que realice las funciones de Apolo y reducirle si nos ataca, lo cual es más que probable. Y vamos a ir todos los líderes de las cabañas, así que te necesitamos a ti, Nico. ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Nico no supo qué contestar. Se le cruzó por la cabeza decirle directamente que no, pensaba que aquello era una locura. Pero aquel "te necesitamos a ti" en la mente de Nico había sonado como "yo te necesito a ti". Como si Percy le estuviera pidiendo ayuda desesperado para evitar que le ejecutaran. Seguramente su primo no había querido decir eso ni mucho menos, pero los sentimientos de Nico le habían dado un sentido totalmente diferente. Aquello fue lo que le hizo decidirse.

-Sí, voy a ir -respondió-. Me quedaré el resto del día en mi cabaña y mañana os acompañaré a Central Park. Pero escúchame, Percy. ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que quieres hacerlo?

-Ya he llegado a un acuerdo con Zeus, ya no me puedo echar atrás ni aunque quisiera hacerlo -respondió Percy. Se agarró ambas manos, y a Nico le pareció que estaba temblando-. Ya puede salirme bien la jugada mañana…

-Ojalá -dijo Nico, sin querer hablar mucho, ya que temía que su propia boca le traicionara y le saliera la voz quebrada-. Bien, me iré a mi cabaña. Nos vemos mañana, Percy.

Se dio la vuelta, salió de la cabaña y se encaminó a la suya. Esperó a estar dentro y haber encendido las luces para mostrar cómo se sentía en realidad. Tenía miedo, mucho más del que Nico hubiera sentido jamás. Pero ¿miedo a qué? ¿A que el titán les atacara y se montara una batalla campal en Central Park? No, no era a eso. Era miedo a otra cosa. A perder a Percy. El joven cerró fuertemente los ojos y dirigió un rezo desesperado a todos los dioses para que nada saliera mal al día siguiente. Gran ironía del destino, rezaba a los mismos que estaban dispuestos a ejecutar a Percy. Pero no podía hacer nada más.

Mientras tanto, en el templo de Hera en Paestum, Ápeiron, conservando aún su forma de niño, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del templo, contemplando el cielo estrellado con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquello le gustaba más. El sol le molestaba un poco en los ojos, y como mejor estaba el cielo era así. El muchacho estaba solo, y parecía estar esperando algo, ya que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre los escalones de piedra.

En ese momento, una especie de sombra se formó justo detrás del niño, el cual, sin inmutarse, le habló al aire, sin volverse:

-Espero que tengas una explicación para haber tardado tanto, Érebo.

Su voz sonaba irritada, aunque no perdió su tono calmado. La sombra adoptó la forma de un gran agujero oscuro, que se mantuvo flotando en el aire a un metro del suelo. Una voz cavernosa salió de dentro de aquel agujero.

-Si he tardado tanto es porque estaba cumpliendo la misión que me encomendaste, y ocultando en la medida de lo posible mi presencia a Hades y a ese hijo suyo tan molesto. También vengo a darte un recado de parte de Nix y Geras. Hemos conseguido encerrarlo en el Tártaro, y nos hemos asegurado de que nunca pueda salir de ahí. Las Puertas de la Muerte sólo pueden ser abiertas o cerradas por un mortal, y por suerte hemos conseguido a varios que nos han hecho el trabajo. Apolo nunca saldrá de ahí.

-No esperaba menos -dijo el niño, levantándose y volviéndose hacia el agujero-. Ahora tengo otro trabajo para ti, y sólo para ti. Ha llegado a mis oídos cierta noticia de que en el Campamento Mestizo van a sacar a Hiperión de su prisión en Central Park para que haga el trabajo de Apolo. Me gustaría que estuvieras allí para darles la bienvenida, Érebo. ¿Podrás encargarte?

-He perdido ya la cuenta de los semidioses a los que he devorado, ¿todavía me preguntas si podré encargarme? Parece que ser un crío te ha afectado a la memoria -resonó la voz del agujero, con un leve tono furioso-. Déjalo en mis manos.

El agujero se cerró rápidamente. Ápeiron sonrió. Siempre podía motivar a Érebo atacándole en su amor propio. Así se aseguraría de no fallar. En cuanto a él, se levantó pausadamente y caminó unos metros, alejándose del templo. Caminar ya era mucho más fácil, estaba acostumbrándose a aquel cuerpo, y su poder estaba aumentando sin cesar. Pronto aquella carcasa mortal no podría aguantar, y él se liberaría. Y cuando lo hiciera, se aseguraría de tragarse el mundo entero, como ya había hecho antaño. Se concentró, cerró los ojos y se rodeó de un leve fulgor dorado, tras lo cual desapareció.


End file.
